


The Memorable Viewing

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)



Series: 31 Day Place Challenge [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: Castiel owns a funeral home, and finds his mate, Dean, at a viewing.





	

Castiel Novak stood in the corner, inconspicuously. The viewing seemed to be going well. The family was sitting in the two front rows of the viewing room and there was a pretty good turnout. The funeral was scheduled for the day after tomorrow. 

 

Castiel ran a fairly successful funeral home. The current funeral was of an older Alpha who left behind quite a brood of children. His omega wife had died a year ago and everyone said that the Alpha died of a broken heart.

 

Castiel sighed and looked at his watch. It was about time to close the viewing down. He stepped into the viewing room when he was hit in the face with the most delightful scent he’d ever encountered. It was like leather, mixed with honey and sunshine. He looked around and saw an omega looking just as shocked as he felt.

 

The omega was so handsome, it took his breath away. He walked over to the man quickly, and then he was assaulted by the scent of slick. He walked right up to the omega and scented the guy’s throat. The guy’s eyes were huge but he moved his head, giving Castiel access to scent him.

  
  


Dean had just come to pay his respects to the family of one of his best customers. The old geezer had let Dean work on his car many times and Dean just felt it would be the respectful thing to do to go to the viewing.

 

But the second he got into the room, he was practically overcome with the scent of an Alpha unlike anything he’s ever smelled. It was like hot tea on a winter’s day… snow and sunshine and something Dean couldn’t even identify. He slicked involuntarily. 

 

Then he saw a handsome Alpha walking towards him. The Alpha walked right up to him and scented his throat. He moved his head to give the guy access. And he slicked again.

 

The Alpha said in a gravely voice, “My name is Castiel and I need you to wait here for a moment.”

 

Dean just nodded.

  
  


Castiel scented the guy and smelled him slick again. He knew it meant the guy was his mate. He walked quickly to the front of the room and said in a loud voice. “The viewing is over. I need everyone to clear the room, now, please.”

 

People began to file out. Castiel tapped his foot in frustration. Finally the last person was gone and Castiel slammed the door and locked it. He walked back and took Dean by the hand. He led him to another room with a large couch in it.

 

“This is the best I can do right now. But I swear to you, next time will be in our bed.”

 

Dean allowed himself to be led to another room and he saw the couch. He heard what his Alpha said and just nodded. Castile pulled off his shirt and then took Dean’s off. He bent and undid Dean’s pants, now wet with slick. He pulled them off, leaving Dean naked. 

 

Castiel took his own pants off. He pulled Dean down on the couch and scented his neck again. Dean whimpered and Cas kissed him. 

 

“Don’t worry, omega, I’ll take care of you. Now, what’s your name?”

 

“Dean… uh, Dean Winchester.”

 

“I’m Castiel Novak. I need you to get on your hands and knees now. Cas you do that for me?”

 

Dean nodded. He got on his hands and knees, presenting for Castiel. He whimpered when more slick ran out of him.

 

Castiel scented the slick and he got harder than he ever had before. He leaned over and licked at the slick running down Dean’s thighs. He smiled at the gasp that came out of Dean. He shoved his face into Dean’s ass crack and licked the slick from his anus, and Dean moaned.

 

Cas took his cock in his hand and put it to Dean’s hole. His cock slid in easily and he groaned. He bottomed out and pulled back, fucking Dean hard.

 

Dean gasped at the size of Castiel’s cock. He wasn’t a virgin by any stretch of the imagination but Castiel was by far the biggest cock he’d had. He pushed back on it and moaned loudly.

 

Castiel grabbed Dean’s hips and pulled back on every thrust he made. He leaned over and licked the place where Dean’s throat became his shoulder. 

 

He was getting his knot and he whispered to Dean, “Do you want it Dean? Want my knot in you?”

 

Dean whimpered and said, “Oh yes, please, Alpha, knot me! Need your knot so bad…”

 

Castiel couldn’t wait anymore, He shoved his knot in Dean and Dean clenched and they tied. He bit down on the spot he’d licked and broke the skin. He sank his teeth into Dean and Dean moaned even louder as Castiel came and came inside his mate.

  
  


“Mate. You’re my mate now. I want to care for you and make you happy, Dean.”  Castiel licked the blood off of Dean’s neck. 

 

Dean sighed. “Yes, mate. I’m yours now.”

 

While they waited for Castiel’s knot to go down, they talked, getting to know each other better.

  
  


It was the beginning of the rest of their lives. Every year, when they celebrated their anniversary, they toasted the Alpha that died and brought them together.

 


End file.
